Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by dracoisahottie13
Summary: Who knew that a simple phone call and a great song could cheer someone up, one-shot song fic. HermioneDraco.Plz R&R!


a/n: hey guys here's a one shot song fic 4 ya. i find i'm better at one-shots than long stories but still read my other ones. but n e way back 2 this fic,hope ya like  
  
disclaimer: the song "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" isn't mine and neither r the characters but ya so n e way read on!!!  
  
Ain't No Mountain High Enough  
  
Hermione looked out the window. The sky was black except for the lightining flashes going off now and then. The rain hit the window with a 'pitter patter' type of sound. She layed sprawled on the couch with her favorite blanket with Gryffindor colors on it and a lion in the middle. She stared out the window once again, a roar of thunder killing the silence. These were one of those days when she was sad,depressed and more than anything needed Draco. But no, he couldn't come and lay on the couch next to her hugging her and kissing her on the cheek while they both looked out the window and relaxed together.Why? Well because he was on a business trip, in AMERICA. It always seemed to be that everytime she needed him the most, he was gone on his little business trips. Draco had been living with Hermione for awhile, he was a photographer for ads and all that kind of junk. Hermione seemed to hate his job because although it paid well it kept him away from her. So the only thing that kept them together during business trips like these were the phone calls. Hermione knew he wouldn't be too busy at this hour so she picked up the phone and dialed the number to the hotel.  
  
"Hilton Hotel how may I help you today?"  
  
"Yes, this is Hermione Granger, could you please communicate me with Draco Malfoy room # 496 please?"  
  
"Of course one moment please"  
  
.............  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Draco? ummm hi it's me"  
  
"Hey Daddy Girl how are you?"  
  
Hermione fell silent for a moment. A tear trickled down her cheek, she missed him so much. Just the sound of Draco's voice and the way he called her by her little nick name he'd given her made her even sadder.  
  
"Hermione? are you alright?"  
  
"Oh Draco I miss you so much" she said sniffling  
  
"I know I know, I miss you too, but don't worry I'll be back soon. I could never leave you forever"  
  
"It seems like you already have. When are you coming home?" she said stammering a little with more sniffles  
  
"Next month" he said a little glumly,this month had just started a week ago. He could here her let out a little gasp while he heard her blow her nose in the backround. "But mean while, we can comfort eachother. Like this" he said pulling out a cd and inserting it into the hotel's cd player. Hermione thought curiously as to what he was doing as she pressed her ear to the phone a little more firmly.  
  
She heard music starting up in the backround and immediatly a small smile sprouted on her face.  
  
// Listen, baby  
  
Ain't no mountain high  
  
Ain't no valley low  
  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby//  
  
Her smile grew as she heard him singing the song in the backround. This was their favorite song and they always sung it when they were happy, sad, mad, whatever the occasion was, it ALWAYS made them feel better. She began to sing wiping away the tears on her cheek.  
  
// If you need me, call me  
  
No matter where you are  
  
No matter how far  
  
Just call my name  
  
I'll be there in a hurry  
  
You don't have to worry//  
  
And together their spirits flew up as they sang...  
  
// 'Cause baby,  
  
There ain't no mountain strong enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you, baby//  
  
Hermione laughed nervously, she could feel Draco smiling back at her, she couldn't see him but she just knew he was, she could feel him.  
  
//Remember the day  
  
I set you free  
  
I told you  
  
You could always count on me  
  
From that day on I made a vow  
  
I'll be there when you want me   
  
Some way, some how//  
  
Draco smiled, he knew he just knew that this would cheer Hermione up in a jiffy. He loved her so much and he knew that she was smiling on the other end as he sang.....  
  
// 'Cause baby  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you baby//  
  
Hermione's smile turned into a grin. She felt better already, Draco knew her so well. She loved him so much, she couldn't wait until he came home.  
  
// No wind, No rain  
  
My love is alive   
  
Way down in my heart  
  
Although we are miles apart//  
  
Draco had never told Hermione but her voice soothed him. She had such a good voice, and when ever they sang this song he couldn't help but run up to her and hug her and tell her that she was amazing. Damn it, he just wanted to go home.  
  
// If you ever need a helping hand  
  
I'll be there on the double  
  
As fast as I can //  
  
************************************  
  
Weeks passed by and Hermione found herself at the gate entrance at the international airport waiting for Draco. She looked out the airport window. It was once again raining like the day she had called him a few weeks ago. The rain washed the windows with its 'pitter pattering'. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could hear the radio playing in the backround. The song seemed extremely familiar to her but she couldn't get it off the tip of her tongue. She was too nervous, she couldn't wait to see Draco she just hoped his flight would land safely. She paced up and down the gateway. She heard a loud roar and a plane parked at the gate. She looked out the window once again. Then the gate opened and out walked Draco with the biggest smile on his face and in open arms with his jack and brief case in one hand and the other empty waiting for Hermione to jump into them. She looked at him, smiled, and did just that.  
  
// Don't you know that  
  
There ain't no mountian high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you baby//  
  
He hugged her tightly and spun her a round. She dropped down and looked up at him with the most gorgeous smile pinned up on her face. She knew now which song it was and was extremely happy it was playing. Draco smiled down at her and brought her closer, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Hey Daddy Girl"  
  
"Hey Stranger" she said whispering back into his ear.  
  
"You know what" he said with a mysterious smile on his face.  
  
"What"  
  
" I love you" he said smiling and pulling out a small black case out of his coat pocket.  
  
Hermione looked at his hand and took the case carefully, looking at his face breifly seeing a smile on his face as she opened the box carefully finding a simple diamond ring with a gold rim.  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
She looked up into his face with a shocked face that suddenly turned back into her big smile.  
  
"Of course I will" she said looking into his eyes as his smile grew wider and he bent down and kissed her, pulling her closer to him. She stood on her tippie toes and clung onto his neck, her hands running through his silky platinum blonde hair. They stood there kissing next to the window, the sky suddenly clearing up and sun pouring through the clouds. He loved her, she loved him, and that's all that mattered.  
  
// Don't you know that  
  
Their ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you baby//  
  
a/n:auhhhh. I love happy endings. hehe. n e way, hope you liked that. I love that song and you no sumtimes you just get hit with sum off that sweet inspiration ya no. well thanx 4 reading and go REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
